


Verkwan fluff

by thatolikid



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gay, Gay Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25002901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatolikid/pseuds/thatolikid
Summary: It's just Vernon and seungkwan taking care of their kid and wanting another one
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon
Kudos: 10





	Verkwan fluff

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a short fluffy story while I finish the third part of child's play! Please comment and support. It really motivates me to write!

“Dada, papa, I had a great day at school today.!” Jae Un said, running to her dads  
‘That’s great.” Seungkwan said, “Miss Lee already called me, I can’t believe you got 6 gold starts today.”  
“For that you deserve to get ice cream.” Vernon said, putting Jae un on his shoulders.  
“Will I see mama today?” Jae Un asks  
“Yes, you will.” A sweet voice said behind them  
Vernon placed Jae Un on the ground and watched her run to Momo.  
“Wonder if one day she will want to leave this family to go to her’s.” Seungkwan said sadly, “You know how she will be when she will reach puberty.”  
“Don’t think that way.” Vernon said, kissing his cheek then hugging him.  
“Papa, Daddy, lets get ice cream with mama.” She said, grabbing Seungkwan’s hand with her free hand.  
They went to the ice cream shop and they picked out the ice creams they wanted then they walked home.  
“Can mama stay for dinner?” she asked  
“Sure.” Seungkwan said, smiling through his pain.  
They walked home and when they got home momo helped Seungkwan cook dinner while Vernon played with Jae Un. After a bit Seungkwan told them dinner was dinner was ready so they sat down. When they finished Jae Un wanted a bath so Vernon went to bathe her.  
As vernon bathed jae un momo and Seungkwan talked.  
“So vernon and I want another kid. Would you be up to it?” Seungkwan asked, pouring momo a glass of wine.  
“Ok, but at a later date though, I have a wedding to attend in a month. but after that I would be happy to.” Momo said.  
They chatted about other things before vernon told them to help put Jae un to bed.  
As Seungkwan pulled the cover up to Jae Un's chin she asked. “can mama, papa, daddy kiss me good night?”  
“of course.” Momo said, kissing Jae Un on the forehead.  
When they finished, the adults went to the living room to chat about stuff.  
“So, Seungkwan said you wanted another kid. Did you guys talk about that yet?” Momo asked awkwardly  
Vernon sighed, “Yes we did, I think we will be ready to have one when Jae un turns five.”  
Seungkwan got up and poured Momo, Vernon and himself a glass of wine.  
“I’d be happy to after I attend Tzuyu and Mina’s wedding.” Momo said, taking a sip. “But I don’t know if my girlfriend will be up for it.”  
“It’s ok if you can’t do it. I’m sure we could find another surrogate. Maybe Sooyoung will be okay with it.” Seungkwan said. “And I have a favor to ask of you. It is Wonho and Hyungwon’s wedding in a week, I know its on short notice but would you be okay with looking after Jae Un for a few days while we are away?”  
“Of course, I would love to and I bet Sooah would love her.” Momo said 

A 10 months later 

Seungkwan was cooking dinner and Vernon was working on some work when he got a phone call.  
“SEUNGKWAN! GRAB JAE UN! MOMO’S GOING INTO LABOR!” Vernon yelled out when he got the phone call that Momo was going into labor. Then Seungkwan turned off the stove and took Jae Un into the car.  
“What’s going on?” Jae Un asked  
“You are getting another sibling.” Vernon replied getting into the car and starting to drive.  
After a few minutes they arrived at the hospital.  
“Am I going to have a sister or a brother?” She asked  
“We will find out.” Seungkwan said  
They sat at the waiting room with flowers. “Are you Mr and Mr. Chwe?” Someone asked.  
Vernon nodded  
“Mrs. Mirai asked for you two to be with her as well as her girlfriend.” The nurse said, “we will take care of your daughter for you.”  
As the nurse walked away with Jae Un, they walked over to the room momo was in. But on the way Seungwan asked Vernon, “What are we going to name them if they are a boy or girl?”  
Vernon replied, “I was thinking maybe something more western, like maya for a girl and alex for a boy.”  
Seungkwan was silent for a moment before agreeing.  
They walked into the room and saw momo yelling as she was pushing. They went beside her and held her hand. After a few hours the baby was finally out.  
“It’s a girl.” The doctor said.  
Then they swaddled her and gave her to momo.  
“What is her name?” Momo asked, all tired and out of breath  
“Maya.” Seungkwan said, barely believing the moment.  
“Hi Maya,” Vernon cooed  
“Welcome to the world.” Seungkwan said as he was passed the bundle.


End file.
